


Moments

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: Chloe monologue
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 10





	Moments

And then there are those perfect moments you know?

Like the one where you pull a strand of hair from the corner of her mouth and then she puts her face in your hand and you stroke her cheek and she kisses your fingertips without taking her eyes off you.

Like the one where her hair shimmers golden in the sun and she smiles at you and circles her hips to the beat of a song you have selected for her playlist and she dances for you and throws her arms in the air and you laugh, loud and clear and free.

Like the one where she licks a little soft ice cream off your lip and winks at you.

Or like that one where she asks a guy who gropes you in the club, if he is in need of a towel and he asks stupidly why and she pours her drink in the middle of his face and then gets annoyed because the shitty cocktail cost so much.

Like the one where you pull a postcard from her out of the mailbox, even though she sends you selfies every day and even called you from abroad.

The one where she rubs tattoo ointment on your arm three times a day and slaps your fingers every time you want to scratch yourself.

Like the one where she sits on your bed in a shirt of your favorite band, actually, _your_ favorite shirt, and carefully extracts your pimples with a tissue, smooth talking you, so you don't flinch and cry like a little baby bitch.

The one where two pleasant noises come together.  
One is a nice crackle of gloves that are put on to dye hair and the other is the smack of a kiss that is softly planted on expecting lips.  
  
Or like that one, where she slowly takes off one item of clothing at a time and drops it on the ground, just to then walk over to you with a smug look on her face and takes a seat on your lap and has you feel how wet she is, before she starts rubbing herself on you, whispering the words "I love you" into your mouth.


End file.
